This invention relates generally to lighting control systems. More particularly, the present invention pertains to methods and systems for wireless programming of lighting devices with operating parameters.
Wireless control is very desirable, at least in part because the relevant control signals do not need any physical wiring configuration to reach the control unit. However, conventional wireless LED communication systems typically require the attachment and wiring of additional wireless communication modules inside of a lighting fixture to allow for wireless communications. Fluorescent ballasts or LED drivers are typically enclosed in a metal can, which may act like a signal shield that renders wireless communication impractical, if not nearly impossible. Further, magnetic components inside the LED driver housing can completely impede the near-field communication (NFC) process used to store and retrieve data wirelessly, for example by changing the impedance or resonant frequency of the system and disturbing the field set up by the NFC initiator (e.g., RFID reader) to communicate and receive data.
Therefore, these methods may generally require that an antenna be placed with an unobstructed view of external communication devices. This requirement necessitates modifying fixtures or providing wiring to an external antenna, particularly where new capabilities are desired for a retrofitted system.
It would be desirable to provide a lighting system that enables wireless communications without requiring additional external components or devices.